


Starker new discoveries

by Rileyrosebell_universe96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrosebell_universe96/pseuds/Rileyrosebell_universe96
Summary: Ned and MJ pull a prank on Peter by giving him a daddykink fic about him and his mentor. He quickly becomes addicted and discovers a new author who seems to know more about him than anyone else does. Peter's determined to find out who that person could be, until he runs a few tests with Tony in his lab and things quickly escalate from there ~
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Starker new discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This was discussed on tumblr and I decided to write a little something on it :)
> 
> Im actually from Germany and sometimes English grammar is hard so please don't mock me about it thx. 
> 
> All of the characters aren't mine :)

The first one he read was the one Ned and MJ picked for him.. It was just a 3k one shot but packed with filth and smut.. He actually didn't read the warnings and dove right into it but now he was heating up in embarrassment at the words that splayed out before him.. 

"Daddy take me deeper nhh Tony omg Daddy please fuck me harder~" he read and now after the first shock his mind went spiraling and he almost immediately tried to shut them thoughts down.. 

He minimized the tab and went to cool his head and arousal off.. 

The best way to do that was patrolling he thought..  
But as soon as he hadn't something to do his thoughts were on his mentor again.. He just had so many questions.. 

The worst part was that Peter actually had those thoughts before.. Way back even before Tony first met him he worshipped him.. And to be honest Tony might be a lot older but come on.. He practically exuded power and he was really attractive too.. 

Aside from that Peter were curious if Tony himself knew about those written words about them, their relationship.. 

Because.. Tony knew about a lot of things.. Especially if it involved his name and Peter became even more curious.. 

Was he reading them too? If yes what were his thoughts? Did he imagine sex with Peter too? Did he have kinks? As the thoughts went on Peter actually went hard again and once again cursed his dialed up senses.. 

It was 3 am already and he actually had to do some homework before school on Monday.. Luckily it was a chill Friday night so he had enough time to do them.. 

As soon as he were at home he got rid of the suit and showered.. 

He let the steam and the water wash away all thoughts and touched himself until he reached the blissful state of orgasm and went straight to sleep after that.. 

Unfortunately for him he actually dreamed about having a smexy situation with his mentor and were first thing hard again as he woke up.. 

The dream mostly was about the daddy part and Peter tried everything but couldn't get it out of his head.. 

Even worse.. Peter had a few tests with Tony today.. 

The genius was concipating a new suit for him, texted him that he had several new ideas and would like his opinion on them.. 

Peter already suspected it would be hard for him because he just couldn't seem to stop sexualizing his mentor but as he then actually saw him and he wore the exact same outfit as in the fic he read before.. he knew he were in serious trouble… 

He did his best to silence the thoughts and concentrate on The tests but Tony very quickly mentioned he were absent minded so he didn't do a good job on that.. 

Tony then seemed like to wait on an explanation but Peter just stuttered that he wasn't feeling so well today and panicked so Tony postponed the tests and worriedly send him home.. 

Peter felt waves of guilt and arousal crashing over him as he came harder than ever and he just had to.. He needed to know what else they were doing in those stories.. 

He ended up reading til 5am Saturday and jacked of more than he has ever before.. 

His mind was filled with kinks and tropes and he very much became aware for the longing of his body to experience what he was reading.. 

It was like he was opening a gate with no return and soon literally became addicted to some tropes.. 

It went even as far as to write and own fanfiction although he would never publish one.. 

People assumed he would be very sensitive which was true.. People assumed he would be a total cockslut which would have to be tested to actually be confirmed but Peter had a vague feeling that could be true too.. 

They depicted him as a bratty, pretty cockwhore for Tony and the more he read about the fictional length and width of his mentor the more he developed the feeling of neediness for that same girth.. 

Peter actually stocked up Sextoys and even bought lingerie because he read a fic were he was wearing those.. 

Truth to be told he loved the feeling of silk on his skin and it wasnt cheap but it was worth it.. 

He actually had to double his shifts to be able to afford all those stuff but every penny was worth it.. 

He collected a few dildos and they quite varied in shapes and sizes too.. 

After the first embarrassment it quickly became natural for him to fuck himself silly on dildos and it wasn't as if someone knew.. 

School life was actually smooth sailing Ned and MJ didn't brought that trope up again and Peter was having the fun and pleasure of his life.. 

At least he thought he would.. Until he found a new author which name was Tonystarksslut53 (I don't know if that's a real name but I totally came up with it rn).. He almost just wrote pwp stories and the graphic and sexual descriptions of the young male brunet which totally actually suited him tbh had him shook.. 

It wasn't just as if the author actually knew his identity and depicted him very authentically no.. The author included some very specific details about his physique and powers as well as ticks he possessed like scratching his right ear if he was embarrassed or changing his voice just a tiny bit if he wore the suit.. The fact that he didn't like mints and loved strawberries with chocolate didn't seemed like mere coincidence at all.. 

It was like 2 months later as Tony asked him to come around again for the testing parts for his suit again.. They couldn't earlier because both were busy.. 

Peter was determined to find out if Tony was indeed the author of those beautiful written smut he were jacking off too almost every night and the frustration and horniness of the young adult simmered inside just about to break free already.. 

He went to Mr Starks Lab and brought him coffee and a bagel from the exact same place mentioned in the fic and closely watched Tony's reaction on that. He even tried to wear the outfit the author described him in.. 

Other than a little surprise he didn't show any reaction unfortunately so Peter had to try harder.. 

The Tony in their fics seemed to love praise so Peter subtly sprinkled some into the room and the effect it had on Tony was immediate.. 

He were more happy and motivated and Peter noted to himself he should praise him more often.. 

But the best part were about to come yet as Tony asked Peter to try on the suit and Peter slowly shed his clothes revealing a black lacy panty with white ribbons on his hips and he heard Tony gasp a little due to his enhanced healing.. 

Peter smiled confidently, cause those panties left absolutely no room for speculations as he walked over to him and snatched the suit out of his hands.. 

He wanted to actually try it on as Tony pressed him against the wall..suit forgotten. 

"Peter that's.. You can't just.. And.. All those little hints. What are you?" Tony muttered and looked confused and determined at the same time.. 

"I recently discovered Ao3" Peter grinned smugly and he saw that Tony struggled between bluffing and honesty but chose honesty then.." and?"

" I found a really talented author with a little much of details he possibly couldn't know unless-" he cockily smiled now, a challenging look.. 

"unless?" Tonys throat went dry.. Would Peter have actually found out he wrote about his thoughts on him to get it out of his system? 

"unless it were to be someone who knew about my secret identity and also Tony stark quite well so I though maybe you were Tonystarksslut53?" Peter asked a tat nervous but the blank shock on Tony's face was saying more than words could ever.. 

Peter yanked Tony closer and kissed his neck.."I didn't know that you're thinking of me like that Mr. Stark~" he purred and rubbed himself on Tony's awakening hard on.. 

"or should I say.. Daddy?" he grinned tentatively but squeaked surprised as Tony shoved him harder against the wall and kissed him passionately.. 

As they were parting Tony looked quite serious.. 

"Peter that's.. But you can't just come here and.. And wear those panties.. It's.. I'm.. Too old for you you should-" he struggled between want and guilt.. 

"don't tell me what I can't and can do Daddy.. I read pretty much everything you wrote and I really want you.. Please?" he bit seductively on his lip, let his hands roam over Tony's chest and hips.. 

Tony seemed to be pained to find a suitable answer that wouldn't include him in being the old perv he was but Peter just turned them around and dropped on his knees looking as innocent as ever.. 

He proceeded to get Tony's cock out of its cage and whimpered in arousal as he saw Tony was indeed packing.. 

He wasted no time to get on it and moaned at the taste.. It tasted even better than imagined.. 

Tony was freed of his frozen state and grabbed Peter's hair which got him moaning again.. 

Peter saw a bunch of videos for deep throat, read tips and guides and tested it on his dildos so he would be prepared.. 

Tony's cock was heaven.. It was heavy, hot and wet and Peter really liked Tony's moans as he continued to surprise him with his skills… 

Peter was painfully hard and came as Tony did.. 

Tony splashed over his face and tongue, moaning his name deeply and darkly.. 

Peter were proud he took him so well and licked him clean… shuddering at Tony's little noises of oversensitivity.. 

"Peter you can't please I'm.. I can't hold back any longer if you.. You just sucked me off and I.." 

"stop beating yourself about it daddy" Peter purred and kissed him again.. 

"I fucked myself stupid over your thoughts so please act out on them. I want you Tony.. I've wanted you even before you recruited me and I definetly want you now.. What are you scared of? I'm the virgin here so be at least-" 

"youre what?" Tony stopped him and looked at him with pure disbelief.. 

"Tony I've loved you ever since you rescued me from those war machines at the stark expo. I crushed on you since you recruited me and slowly it grew from there.. I love you and I don't care about press or the age difference and yes I'm a virgin, decided it was worth the wait" he smiled and Tony finally seemed to give in.. 

"baby you have no idea how much I longed for those words from you" he mumbled and pecked him on his lips again.. 

"I didn't knew you were the kid back then.. I were instantly smitten by you as I first saw the video of you flying around.. You were so innocent and good and pure.. I fell in love more and more as we spend time together but you remained oblivious and you are still very young.. Guilt crashed in and I did everything to get rid of those thoughts but the human mind isn't very good at that so.. I started to write them out to.. Get them off my system.. I can't believe that's the linchpin that we're actually here now" Tony chuckled and Peter seemed amused too.. 

Bit just until Tony got a grip on his half stiff errection and growled at him.. 

"since I don't have to hold back anymore I'm gonna eat you out, carefully pluck that flower and then I will fuck you until you pass out baby you want that?"

"yes.. Please Daddy please" Peter mewled pathetically as Tony slowly jerked him off.. 

Tony kissed him again and grinned "good boy" before he picked him up and carried him to his bed.. 

"since you're a virgin I will be more careful okay baby?" Peter nodded feeling nervous and a tat nauseous as Tony got rid of his clothes too.. 

He kissed him again and let his hands roam over Peter's sensitive body.. 

"youre so so small baby boy, Daddys gonna have to prep you real good for him huh?" Peter whimpered as Tony sucked on his nipples and placed a few hickey's on his way down. 

" everyone will know you're mine and I never let you go again baby" Tony growled possesively.. 

"It.. Ah feels good daddy please more.." Peter begged with a strained voice and came as soon as Tony sucked on his tip.. 

He kissed him again and then turned him around, put his mouth to further use as he ate him out like he promised.. 

He quickly reduced Peter to a moaning mess and a bundle of nerves as he leaped and nipped on Peter's puffy rim.. 

Peter somehow noticed he was ruining Tony's bedsheets but lost his ability to think completely as Tony's Tongue dipped in.. 

He came harder than ever before and collapsed onto the bed.. 

Tony gently stroked him and turned him again to kiss him.. 

"you did good baby boy.. Now let me finger you okay?" he chuckled at Peters eager but a little absent minded nod and got lube from his drawer.. 

"I love you Peter.. And I didn't think I would ever be with you like this.. I'm honored to be your first baby boy.." Tony smiled and played with Peter's wet rim.. 

He probed a finger inside and gently but determined fucked him with it.. 

Peter had no problems at all to adjust to that so he used a second one.. 

That was slightly more pressure but Peter had didlos almost the size of Tony so Tony took a third digit.. 

He carefully scissoredd him open and curled his fingers just enough to reach Peter's sweet spot.. 

Peter let out a pornographic moan and came again as Tony proceeded to thrust onto that spot.. 

After that he got his finger spit of him and used the excess lube and wetness on himself.. 

"without condoms baby?" 

"I'm.. Safe I need.. Please" Peter were rambling.. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting hard.. 

Gladly Tony understood and lubricated himself even more before entering him.. 

Peter felt everything at once.. Tony's cock was so long and thick and hot.. 

Nothing like his dreams.. Both moaned as Tony was fully seated inside and slowly grinded against Peter's hips.. 

He carefully increased the speed and power of his trusts until he were practically rocking Peter against the headboard of the bed whilst coaxing the most beautiful and arousing moans out of the little minx.. 

"Daddy" Peter warned him weakly before coming again.. 

Tony trusted in even deeper and came as well, collapsing onto him, knowing Peter could handle it.. 

"Fuck" Tony chuckled as he rolled from Peter to his side and pulled him in a hug.. 

He kissed his head and murmured "I lost my temper sorry" 

"I'm fine it was...better than I could've ever imagined.. It's okay I don't break easily" Peter grinned and got a kiss again.. 

"shower baby?" Tony smiled at Peter's weak nod.. 

He picked him up again and carried him into the bathroom.. 

They showered and as Tony changed the sheets Peter were absent minded again.. Sitting on the bathtub.. 

He was blissfully and calm and sleepy and he were fast asleep the moment he laid down not aware of Tony who carefully tugged him into the blankets and spooned him from behind.. 

Tony too went fast asleep and if they were fucking right after waking up again, no one had to know~


End file.
